Kingdom Hearts, Lord of Light
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: Join Sora and his friends as they prepare to face off agianst enemies that are after Sora's title of ruling over Kingdom Hearts. Force user Keyblade wielders, Alive Eraqus, Sokai, Riku x Namine, Roxas x Xion, Terra x Aqua, Rated M for blood, violence nudity and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A magnificent white city with people living in peace. Many Windmills spin in the flow of the wind. The water showed many species of fish as the story zoomed in onto the top of the city. Inside the castle were to teenagers playing chess. A boy with white hair and tan skin and another with black hair and light skin.

"Have you heard of the Ancient Keyblade War?" asked the teen with White hair. "Huh" asked his friend.

"Of course I have" said The boy as he moved a piece and took out one of his pawns. "

"Long ago, Keyblade Wielders waged a war for ownership of Light." said the white haired teen as he took out a silver piece.

"Yeah, the Master's favorite Story." said the teen with black hair.

"I wonder what they planned to do with Kingdom Hearts after making it appear." said the white haired teen.

"Who knows, I don't know who would initiate a war," said the boy with black hair as they continued their game.

"So...you know the Lost Masters?" asked The whtie haired teen.

"Who" asked the black haired teen.

There the ones who started the Keyblade War," said the white haired teen.

"Never heard of did you hear that " said The black haired teen as he moved another chess piece. "Or, the war is for them."

"I'm not following you?" said the black haired teen as he moved his piece off the board.

"You can drop the facade" said The white haired teen.

"Facade?" asked the black haired teen.

"On that fated land shall Darkness prevail and Light expire, A perspective Keyblade Master should know this." said the white haired teen.

"If you say so," said the black haired boy.

The white haired boy looked at a weapon mounted a has a dark black in the form of a skeleton key. handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a goat,and the shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, etched with a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing, and are set with the big blue cat like eye.

"The Gazing Eye sees the fate of the world. The future it's already been written" said the boy looking at the weapon.

"Really, I'm not so sure about that," said The black haired boy moving another piece. "Besides, who's said that i can;'t change it and maybe light will prevail, you might be surprised."

"Oh I hope so" said the silver haired boy. the chess pieces showed a gold one with a goat head and another silver with a crown.

**/Scene change,/ **

**/Dive to the Heart/**

A Boy about fifteen years old was floating down into the darkness until he landed on a small platform which had birds flew away to reveal a picture of himself holding a strange key shaped sword and in bubbles were his friends. "Where am i?" he asked himself.

"What is this place?" Sora asked, hoping someone in the abyss could answer.

_"So much to do, so little time."_

"Wha…Who's there!" Sora shouted to the abyss.

_"You have a long path in front of you. Your journey will be perilous."_

"Okay then. Don't answer my question." Sora said with a huff.

_"You are not ready to embrace your duty yet. Your destiny awaits."_

"My destiny? What are you talking about!?" Sora again shouted to the voice.

"Do not worry, my liege. You won't have to fight alone. For you have an army behind you."

"Army? Seriously, tell me what is going on!" Soar was getting impatient with the voice.

_"First you must choose what kind of king you will become."_

Before Sora could ask a question that would most likely go unanswered, three pedestals rose up from the ground. On those pedestals, in a flash of light, was three golden crowns. Each of the crowns were different from each other. Sora approached the first crown. It had an iron fist the color of blood as its center piece. It was also covered in what Sora hoped was not blood.

_"Crown of the tyrant king, A ruler with an iron fist, Crushing all who oppose this the King you choose to be?"_

"NO!" Sora yelled. Why would he ever want something so…so horrid.

He quickly set the bloody crown down and went to the next one. This one was much more peaceful looking than the last one. It was made of golden branches intertwined with golden leaves. For the centerpiece it had a golden symbol that, if Sora remembered correctly, meant peace.

_"Crown of the pacifist king,Preferring to find peace than war,And lets others fight his battles. Is this the King you choose to be?'_

"I don't think so. If my journey is going to be as dangerous as that mysterious voice that won't answer my questions said, then I think I'm going to need a bit more power. Whatever my journey is " Sora said putting the crown down and turning to the last one.

This crown had a sword made of gemstones as its centerpiece. It was covered with depictions of heroes and epic battles all around its base. It was, in Sora's opinion, the most beautiful of the three crowns.

_"Crown of the hero king,Great courage and power,Leading the army into endless battles. Is this the King you choose to be"._

"Well…It is better than the other two." Sora said as if trying to give another reason other than 'I want to be a hero'. "Yes! This form I pick!"

The crown disappeared in a flash of light. Sora looked around and found the pacifist crown crumbling away and the tyrant crown vanishing into darkness. Sora still had a bad feeling about that one.

Suddenly a flash of light appears in his hand. When Sora could open his eyes again, he found himself holding a sword. It was a pretty basic broadsword, with a gold handle and a strange symbol made from three circles.

_"Beware, for danger lurks in the shadows."_

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Sora once again received no answer, but he then noticed shadows crawling about the floor.

"Whoa! What are those?." He asked looking at the creatures while holding his sword.

The shadows stood up and formed these weird, small, black thing that were twitching and had two big yellow unblinking eyes. Before more could be said the strange creatures jump towards Sora. He was able to roll out of the way and quickly slashed the first one. It seemed to disintegrate into small dark particles as he did so. Then the others just melted into the ground and disappeared.

"That was weird." Sora said, not letting his guard down in case they came back. He looked around the abyss to find nothing. That was when another flash of light came from behind him. He quickly turned to find…

"A door?" Soar asked. There was a very decretive door just standing in the middle of the tower, with nothing to hold it up. Sora slowly approached the door. As he approached, it started to open with a blinding light. When it was fully open, Sora decided to walk through and saw he was on the play island. Selphie, Titus and Wakka were seen.

the voice spoke._"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. Tell me a little about yourself"_

"Um, okay what do want to know?" Sora asked before Tidus asked, "Sora? Who you talking to?"

Sora looked a Tidus and shrugged, "Myself, I guess. It's been a weird day." Tidus then asked, "What are you afraid of?"

"Okay, random topic… alright, I'm afraid of beling alone." He answered.

"Is that really so scary?" Tidus asked wondering Sora was being serious.

"If you were in my shoes you understand my fear…" Sora started before Tidus disappeared. "Huh? Where did you go?"

"Sora? Who are talking too?" Selphie asked.

Sora turned to her, "Selphie I was talking to Tidus when he disappeared. Have you seen him?"

"Sora, Tidus was never here." Selphie told him, make Sora even more confused. "Huh?"

"What's most important to you?" Selphie asked. The confused teenage just decided to answer the question, "God, my family, and my friends."

"Is God, your family, and your friendship such a big deal?" Selphie asked.

Sora looked at her like she was crazy, "Selphie, you go to church with Kairi everyday. We both know the answer to that…" She then disappeared as well. "… and your gone too."

He then went to the one person left in the area, Wakka. "Hey, Wakka, did you see that?" Sora asked his friend. Wakka raised an eyebrow, "See what, man?"

"Selphie and Tidus, they disappeared while I was talking to them." Sora explained. "Sora? We're the only ones up here. You okay, bro?"

Sora then began to wonder if he was going crazy. Wakka then asked, "What do you want outta life?"

"Okay, I'm going to answer your random question then your going disappear like the others. Fine. To be a hero." Sora answered fully aware what's going to happen next. "To be strong, huh?" Wakka then disappeared making Sora wonder, "Is everyone going to pull a Batman on me today?"

You're afraid of being alone. You want God, family, and friendship. You want to be a adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine.

"Sounds good just as long I can play with my friends after word at get home by 6." Sora said. not wanting to worry his mother or his friends.

_A birght light came and made Sora a bit blind. _ When he could see again, he found himself in a field of strange key shaped swords. They stretch out for miles in every direction. All different in size, shape, and color. Some were large and more sword like. Others were short and looked more like wands. The ones that were left were somewhere in the middle. Not as much reach as the large ones, but more than the short ones.

"where am I?" Sora asked. He noted that he was asking a lot of questions lately and getting no answers.

Sora started to walk through the field. After he got in a few feet, one of the key shaped weapons started glowing. A light erupted from the sword and, after floating around for a few seconds, came flying towards Sora. As the light hit him, he felt himself being moved. When he opened his eyes, he found himself back into the abyss, while on the tower from before.

"Great. I'm back here." Sora said in despair.

Suddenly three more shadow creatures crawled out of the ground. Sora summoned his sword and readied himself. Before he could say anything, the shadows jumped him. He dodged, rolled, and slashed at the shadows. One by one the shadows were slain.

"Finally. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Sora said tiredly.

He then saw something appeared in the abyss. There was another tower, and floating steps showed up, leading up to the new tower.

Sora decided there was nothing else to do, besides, he came this far. Sora started making his way up the stairs. Along the way fighting a few of them shadow creatures. Making quick work of the shadows now that he was getting use to it, Sora came to the next tower. He turned to look back the way he came, only to find the steeps and tower were gone.

Then he felt a light behind him. He turned to see a glowing…something. The light was too bright to see what was making it. He slowly started to approach the light.

_"Beware. For the closer you get to the light, The more the darkness will try and stop you."_

Hearing the voice again, Sora stopped. He slowly turned around to find his shadow coming out of the ground. Unlike the others, this shadow creature was much bigger. It was tall with wavy hair and small wings. And in the center of its chest was a heart shaped hole.

Seeing the massive beast Sora began to panic. But he had nowhere to go. So, setting his nerves he faced the beast and summoned his sword. What fallowed was Sora's hardest fight yet. He jumped and strike the beast hands, but to little effect. The creature merely waved it off and was left ineffective.

Sora would attack and attack, but it did nothing. No matter what he did, he could not bring the beast down.

The beast then reached down with one of its giant arms, as if to grab something. From that hand a ball of darkness formed, and the beast reached back and slammed the orb into the ground. The area around its hand turned black and shadows were crawling up from the darkness.

The shadows attacked Sora and was soon destroyed with a swing of his trusty blade. Soon the beast lifted his arm from the floor and knelt down on his knees. Another orb of darkness formed in the heart shaped hole in its chest. From this sphere of darkness, smaller orbs shot out and started to rain down upon Sora as he hacked and slashed at the beast.

Sora was able to dodge all these attempts to end his short life, but it was all useless. Nothing he did seemed to phase this goliath.

As he jumped back to catch his breath, his sword disappeared. That was when the panic fully set in. He was out matched in every way. Suddenly the beast sunk into the floor, and his darkness took it over. Sora was slowly being sucked in.

_"But do not be afraid, for you not only wield the mightiest weapon, but a great duty as well. For you are the one who will rule and protect the great light."_

Sora was fully taken in by the darkness, that was when he woke up.

_/End dream/_

He woke up when it was all over. He sat up for a few moments, he had a deep yawn. Then he went to lay back down when he saw a beautiful young girl with red hair towering over him. "WHOA!"

He turned to see Kairi, one of his best friends, giggling at him. "Gimme a break, Kairi." Said Sora.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing out here." Said Kairi.

"No!" Sora objected. "This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't-ow!"

Sora felt something hit him in the head. "Are you still dreaming?" She asked.

"It wasn't a dream!" But then began to wonder. "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah sure." Kairi folded her arms behind her back and walked forward in front of Sora to look at the ocean. Sora then decided to change the subject. "So Kairi, why did you decide to wake me up this time?"

She turned to him, "You mean besides the fact you're a lazy bum. Well it's an important day today and I didn't want you to miss it."

"Like what?" asked Sora when he heard. "Cmon Sora, did you already forget? You didn't get it memorized?"

He looked to see three more individuals walking towards them. A man with spiky red hair and green eyes wearing an orange t-shirt and kaki pants.

The boy next to him was his twin brother Roxas. He looks identical to their friend Ventus only his hair was a mix of blonde and brown. His clothes clothes consisted of a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. his shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. He wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

The girl who is identical to Kairi only her hair is black is her sister Xion Stoner. Her outfit is a sleeveless double buttoned, collared shirt and a black belt, with a short white skirt under the shirt and black boots that reach halfway to her knees with a beige color to the upper fifth. She, Kairi and Namine were triplets born on another night during a meteor shower, they along with Lea and washed up on the beach. Since have lived on Destiny Islands with Ventus, Terra, and two men named Eraqus Murasama and Ben Kenobi.

"Hey guys, what did I forget?" Asked Sora scratching the back of his head.

"You forgot didn't you bro" Roxas said.

"Umm, Aqua's Birthday?" asked Sora trying again as everyone laughed at him.

"Nope my birthday was last week. Try again Sora." laughed a woman with short blue hair. She has blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left. She wears a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She has two pink straps intersecting over her chest, with a silver badge over the intersection. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There are two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots are pointed and armored, with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

"Aqua, be nice to Sora" said a man's voice as everyone looked to see a man who was shorter than Aqua with long blonde spiky hair styles liked Roxas. small blonde spikey hair. His jacket was black and white. his collar of the jacket is red and pleated,Underneath he is wearing what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. His pants are light grey though its balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants. These pants are colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband that is, once again, strikingly Like Aqua, he wears two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a silver Heart emblem. His boots are rather odd, as they resemble an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey.

"Hi Ven" said Sora to his older brother. Right behind them was a Sixteen year old Riku came over to them. Holding Riku's hands was a Blonde girl wearing a white dress. Her name He shook his head at his best friend. "Seriously, Sora, you can't even remember your own 15th Birthday."

Kairi turned to Riku, "Aw, come on Riku I was going to give him at least 3 more tries. I wanted to see what else he came up with."

"Oh, yeah. With everything going on this week I completely forgot." Sora remembered. Riku smiled, "Why am I not surprise?"

"Come on guys now that Sora knows, we should get to eating the cake before Stitch eats it all." Said another man with a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders., He does not wear his badge (which is gold as opposed to the others' silver) on these straps. Instead, he wears it on his belt. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. His pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem, wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored.

"Terra" said Sora greeting him as he crossed his arms.

"I'll race you guys there" said Kairi.

"Huh?" asked Sora.

"What, are you kidding?" Asked Riku. "

Ready?" Kairi asked before cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting. "Go!"

With that they got back on the feet and ran for it. They looked like the boys were evenly matched with Kairi laughing right behind them trying to catch up. The others walked calmly behind them with smiles. Waiting for them was their other friends, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu and Stitch. "No one knows where Stitch came from except for Aqua Terra and Ven when they brought stitch to live with them and Eraqus, They spend the day playing games, eating treats, sparing, racing, swimming, and tons of other things. Eventually while playing a game of blitz ball, the ball entered the secret cave. "I'll get it!" Sora declared.

Sora ran in after it after finding the ball he was about to go back when. He noticed a drawing. Sora drew Kairi while Kairi drew Sora when they were six. Kairi was always the better artist. He felt like something was missing so he grabbed a nearby rock and started to crave on the cave wall. It won't take long. Sora drew himself giving a Paopu fruit to Kairi. Though he would never admitted it, he thought Kairi was the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

Sora smiled at his work until he realized he wasn't alone. "Who's there?" He asked.

"I've come to see the door to this world." Sora looked to see a boy wearing a mask. "Huh?" asked a confused Sora.

"This world has been connected." The boy continued to speak. Sora was still confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed." The figure continued. "Well, whoever you are? Stop freaking me out like this!" Sora demanded but then released this man wasn't from the Islands.. "Huh, wait a minute, where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door." The masked boy said to Sora. "So, you're from another world?" stated Sora

"There is so much to learn, you understand so little." The figure ignored Sora completely. "Oh yeah, well I'll show you, I'm going to get out and learn what's out there." Said a determined Sora.

"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can, understand nothing." said the mask boy stated. Sora demanded, "What do you mean?"

But he never got an answer as the Boy in the Mask was gone. "Hey, Sora! You still in there?!" Riku called as he entered the cave himself.

"Yeah, just had trouble finding the ball. I have it now. Now lets go kick butt." Sora said as he ran past Riku.

Riku then saw the current drawing he added. Riku smirked, "And he says he not in love with her. Yeah, right."

Soon after Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Lulu went home. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Xion, Roxas, Lea, Namine and Stitch sat beside the paupo tree looking out to the sunset.

"Soon guys, we'll be traveling those seas to other worlds." Xion said proudly. Riku shot Aqua, Terra, Ven and Lea a knowing look before nodding to each other.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked curiously. "Who knows?" Namine shrugged. "If we have too we'll think of something else."

"Besides, our home is out there and I want to know what became of it"Xion said.

"We will Xi," said Roxas intertwining his hands in hers making her smile. The group then decided to head home for the night.

Kairi headed to the rowboats to go home for the followed when Riku tossed Sora something. "Sora," Riku spoke. Sora looked at the star fruit that was thrown into his hands. "You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked. "A paopu fruit?" Sora asked.

"If two people share one their destines become intertwined. They'll remain part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon. I know you want to try it." Riku said with a smirk.

"What are you talking-" Sora then noticed Riku getting out of sight. Riku began to laugh with Stitch. He tossed the fruit aside, "Come on, Riku! You know I only see Kairi as a friend."

"Tell that to the addition to the drawing in the cave. Face it Sora, you can't hide it that your in love with Kairi" Laughed Riku before he saw Aqua, Terra and Ven beckoning him to them with Lea. "I'll see you later," He said before going to them. Sora nodded before he went over to Kairi who was sitting at the docks. He took a seat beside her as they listened to the waves.

"You know, I've been noticing Aqua, Terra, Ven, Riku and Lea have been meeting alot lately since we mentioned going to other worlds." said Kairi.

"Yeah, i noticed that too. Maybe there planning ahead just in case" Sora said looking at the five who were talking near the entrance to the secret cave.

Sora, after tomorrow, let's take a boat and go-just the two of us!" She said with excitement. "What?!" Said Sora while trying to hide a blush from the thought. Kairi just giggled and said, "Just kidding."

"What's gotten into you?" Sora exclaimed. "You're the one whose changed, Kairi."

"Maybe." Kairi admitted. "Sora, I did get you something for your birthday. Closes your eyes and hold out your hand."

Sora nodded and did what he was told. He the felt something was placed into his hands. He opened them and saw... "Your lucky charm? Kairi, I can't take this. It's yours." Sora denied. Kairi smiled, "It's for the journey ahead. I couldn't imagine if something bad happened to you but this way, if anything does happen you'd fine away back to us."

Gee, Kairi... I don't know what to say." Sora said.

Kairi narrowed her eyes, "Relax, Sora, it's only for the journey. It's still my lucky charm. Be sure bring it back to me."

"Don't worry. I will." Sora promised her. She smiled before she and Sora rowed back to the island, After making sure their rowboats were secured. Kairi turned to head home when Sora said. "Hey, tomorrow is the annual Destiny Island Festival, The carnival is going to be in town do you want to go with me?"

Kairi froze before she asked. You mean as in a Date?, just the two of us?"

"Yeah, if you don;t want to then that's fine" Sora answered but he never expected for Kairi to say. "Tomorrow at Five o clock, meet me at my house, It's a Date"

She began to head back home with a smile on her face. /He asked me out!, Yes!/ She mentally said.

Sora did a silent fist bump into the air before he headed home to his mother and little sisters

**/Back on Play Island/ **

"Sora had his dive to the Heart" said Ven watching Sora and Kairi row back to the main island.

"Are you sure ven?" asked Terra also watching Sora and Kairi talk.

"Yes Terra, our hearts are connected and i felt it earlier." Ven said placing his hand over his chest.

"So what do we do?" asked Lea.

``Lets go report with Master Eraqus and Master Kenobi" said Riku before he saw his best friends part ways. He watched Sora do a silent fist bump to the air before going home. "And I'll be damned, He asked her out"

"Finally, Do you think they will finally Kiss?" asked Lea with an amused smirk. The five used a rowboat to get back to the main island before making their way towards the lone house sitting far away from town.

"Hopefully, those two were made for each other" Aqua said with a smile on her face. Her hands over her heart. When they reached the house. They saw two men playing a round of chess.

A man with slightly tan skin. long hair mixed grey and black that is tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face. He also has a short, triangular soul patch and a mustache. his outfit bears a distinct Japanese influence in his choice of clothing. He wears a white, red-lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. underneath it all was armor.

The other man was an elder man with short white hair and a beard. He was wearing a white robe like tunic. He had grey blue eyes and light skin.

"Master Kenobi, Master Eraqus" said Terra.

"Our young pupils or should we say, Master Riku, Master Aqua, Master Lea, Master Terra and Master Ventus?" Ben Kenobi replied with a bow. they bowed back to the man who was their second master.

"What seems to be the trouble my former pupils?" asked Eraqus.

"Master, It's time" said Ven.

Both men looked at each other before they nodded. "Then we must be ready to move Sora and Kairi to a secure location to begin their training, Has Kairi also have her dive to the Heart?" asked Eraqus.

"Not yet, But i have a feeling it's going to happen tonight, Roxas, Xion and Namine have also gone through the dive just last night" said Aqua.

"Then it means the dark forces are amassing at full strenght, Xehanort must be coming out of hiding after his defeat by the five of us at the Graveyard ten years ago." said Eraqus.

"And the Emperor and his Empire will learn of Sora and his connection with the great light and come take it as his own" said Ben

"So what do we do?" asked Riku crossing his arms.

"For now, we let them continue to have normal lives until the time comes for us to leave Destiny Islands, I will warn Kira to get her ship ready to go" said Ben.

"I'll contact King Mickey and Master yen Sid to let them know too" said Aqua before pulling out a purple phone before she began to punch numbers.

The five masters took their leave to head on home before they looked up to the sky. "The time of change has come, The balance will be restored to the Force and to the Realm of light" said the two masters watching the sunset.

**/unknown location/ **

"You have found the boy?" asked a voice belonging to an eldery man in his mid 80's. He is bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He appears overall as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his immense power. His clothing composed of a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which is worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots.

"Yes, Master, Eraqus and his three pupils are protecting him," said the boy in the mask.

"Eraqus, you still live, and here I thought the Empire had already taken him out. No matter, We shall kill the boy and claim Kingdom Hearts as ours, prepare our forces for an Attack" said his master.

"Yes Master" said The boy in the mask before turning to leave leaving the old man alone on his throne.

**/Ocean Between/ **

Three Star Destoryers were moving in a quick pace though an astorid field. Inside the lead one was a man wearing admiral attire. "Admiral Tarkin, we are nearing the world where the target is located" said another officer.

"Very good, i shall inform the Emperor/" Tarkin replied before he played a hologram. The hologram revealed an old man wearing a black robe with yellow eyes. "Emperor Palpatine, we are nearing the world with the target."

_"Excellent"_ spoke Emperor Palpatine with a cold voice. _"I want the boy and the girl alive ...Kill all who dares to get in your way" _

"You will be done Emperor" said Tarkin as the hologran turned off. Tarkin looked back to the depths of the Ocean Between.

**/Reconnect-**

**I was inspired by Spiderfan626 to write this fic after reading his X-men/Kingdom Hearts crossover, In this Au, Eraqus was never killed by Xehanort and the three apprentices were never separated. They along with Ben Kenobi have been tasked by Kingdom Hearts to watch over Sora. in the next chapter, i will reveal some of Sora's memories, guess who his parents are going to be. **


	2. Chapter 2

**-/Disney Castle/-**

The castle's towers stretched up toward the sky as though it was reaching for the clouds. The entire castle seemed to glow. The white stone of the castle and the blue tiling on the cone shaped towers glimmered in the brilliant sunlight. The many orange flags that decorated the castles façade, jutting out from the peaks of the towers, flapped in the light morning breeze. The day was just about perfect as usual.

As usual, the court wizard walked down the long hallway toward the throne room, his footfalls falling evenly on the red carpet that stretched all the way to the end of the hall. To his left, the wall was lined with windows that almost reached the high, arched ceiling. Pouring in from the windows was the bright light of the early morning. This was the court wizard's cue to greet the king.

The court wizard was in fact, a short white duck. Atop his head was a purple hat, similar in shape to that of a stereotypical witch. The point was teased into a crude curlicue, and all along the rim of the hat was a thick yellow line. He wore a long sleeved gray-purple shirt, with two golden buttons in the middle of his chest, held securely to his body by a blue-violet belt that went around his waist. Over the long sleeved shirt was a blue cloak, which actually looked something like a short sleeved vest. It had two zippers on the front, leading from both sides of the neck.

He tipped his hat and nodded as he passed by the walking brooms as they scurried down the hall toward the next place that required cleaning. The duck chuckled to himself as he heard them shuffle further and further down the hall. Then suddenly he stopped short, planting both his webbed feet on the ground before turning on his heel to the right, where he stood facing a set of giant purple double doors. On either door was a symbol consisting of three circles, one big circle with two smaller ones attached to the top of it; the king's emblem. The door stretched up in its giant gold lined archway until it reached the ceiling. There was no way for such a small duck to open them.

The court wizard smiled to himself, lifting one loosely clenched fist towards his beak as he cleared his throat. He then knocked on the base of the doors five times, rhythmically, as though to a song that no one else could hear but him. A slight clicking sound was made from the other side of the door as the duck dropped his hand to his side, and a small section of the giant door popped open for the court wizard to step through.

The throne room was huge, able to fit possibly hundreds of guests at a time. But for now, it was empty. The tiled linoleum floors glimmered with their fresh polish, clean and spanking new. The only thing laid out on top of the floor was another long red carpet that stretched all the way from the double doors to the throne. Above the throne was a long red tapestry, outlined in yellow, that once again bore the symbol of the three circles. Intricate carvings in the wall directly behind it outlined the throne. On either side of the wall were statues, one of the court wizard and the other of the captain of the guard; the king's two best friends in the world.

The court wizard walked triumphantly down the length of the carpet, as though he was a soldier returning from war and visiting his great king. He was barely even halfway to the throne when he bowed toward it as he walked, in greeting to his royal highness.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he called out in his duck voice.

He continued his march down the long red carpet. He was going to have to reach the throne if he was to properly greet the king. As he approached the golden throne, the duck smiled to himself and bowed slightly once again. "It's nice to see you this morn – What!"

As the court wizard raised his head to look up at where the king should have been sitting, he realized with great shock and horror that he wasn't there. The court wizard froze. What would he tell the others? The queen, the servants, all the king's friends? Just then, the king's faithful dog popped out from behind the throne, holding something delicately between his teeth. The court wizard looked at the dog, shocked.

"What are you holding there, Pluto?" the duck quacked out as he bent over to take whatever it was from him.

It was a small light green envelope that bore the king's symbol, the three circles. The court wizard carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter within. He slowly unfolded the letter and began to read, his eyes going hurriedly over each line, taking in the meaning behind the writing. The duck blinked once or twice, slowly lowering the letter so that it fell out of his line of vision.

Suddenly, all control over himself lost, the duck spun around and ran out of the throne room, screaming and waving his arms as though the world was about to come to an end. He knew exactly where to go. He had to tell the captain of the guard!

As it happened, the captain of the guard was resting on the lawn of his own little castle. Of course, it wasn't a real castle; it was a model of the entire Disney Castle, which had been shaped out of the large bush that had been growing in the garden. From that castle grew many different flowers, positioned in such a way that they would create a multi-colored spiral with the castle placed in the center of it. The entire circle was separate from the other bush sculptures in the garden, all placed around a large circle. That castle was in the center of the entire garden.

It was on the lawn that the captain of the guard was taking his nap. He was still dressed head to toe in his armor, except for his helmet, which sat on top of his head like a hat since it wasn't able to fit over his dog face. He lay on the flowers with one leg perched on one knee and his arms folded casually behind his head. His mouth would open wide as he slept and snored peacefully in the garden.

Right at that moment, the court wizard rushed in, running in a crooked line toward the captain, still waving his arms like mad (though he had finally stopped screaming). He hopped onto the flowerbed and screeched to a halt next to the captain, waving his arms frantically to maintain his balance.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up!" he screamed, jumping around frantically. "This is serious!"

Goofy merely moaned in his sleep and then let out a long slow breath. A carefree smile appeared on his face as he slept. The duck began to grow furious. With a loud scream, he pointed one finger toward the sky, his eyes fixated on Goofy's face, releasing a jolt of lightning into Goofy's body. The zap of electricity finally awoke Goofy, so much so that he just about jumped into the air with a cry of surprise and pain.

He dropped back down into the flowerbed with a loud thud and clangs of metal, his eyes finally opened and looking around. Goofy rubbed his eyes sleepily with one large, gloved hand as he gazed about him, somewhat disoriented. His vision was still somewhat blurred, but it didn't take long for him to recognize the angry face of one of his best friends in the world. He smiled at him sleepily.

"Hey there, Donald," he greeted with a wave. "G'morning."

"We've got a problem, Goofy!" Donald told him urgently, waving his arms around in the air. Suddenly he stopped, and looked cautiously to the left and then to the right. He then cupped one hand around his beak and said in a lower voice, "But don't tell anyone…"

Goofy's eyes went wide. "Queen Minnie?"

Donald put his hands on his hips, raising his beak almost snobbishly in the air. "Not even the queen."

Goofy's expression changed slightly as he shifted his gaze. "Daisy?"

The court wizard shook his head furiously from side to side. "NO! It's top secret!"

The captain bowed slightly, his gaze having completely shifted away from Donald's face. "G'morning, ladies," he said politely.

Donald froze. "Wh-What?"

He turned slowly around, afraid to see his fears come true. And as he did so, his heart stopped beating for just a moment. For there, standing under one of the many bush archways of the garden, were Queen Minnie and Daisy. Donald swallowed hard as they stared at him and Goofy expectantly, Daisy putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes slightly. She cleared her throat and raised one eyebrow, her gaze fixed exactly on Donald's face.

Goofy turned to look at Donald, somewhat bewildered, as a nervous laugh escaped from Donald's throat.

**/Mysterious Tower/**

King Mickey looked at his master sitting in front of a desk. "Mickey, i fear that the Heir of Kingdom Hearts is in a great deal of danger" Yen Sid said.

"Yes. time it is for him to begin his destiny. It is" said a small green creature about mickey's height.

"So it's time?" asked Mickey.

"Yes, make your way to Destiny Islands and find the son of Padme and Anakin Skywalker, He is going to need all the help he can get" said Yen Sid. Mickey nodded before leaving the mysterious tower leaving him them alone

"May your Heart be your Guiding Key" Yen sid whispered.

"May the Force be with you" Master Yoda replied.

**/Sora's dream/**

Sora was floating in a dark space until he saw a woman who looked to be in great pain. Sora felt bad for the woman he was seeing and he wondered if he could help her in some way, just then he heard a baby cry before his head shot to a blurred man holding a baby boy with spiky hair like him, "Sora" She said before she cried in pain again as she delivered two more babies. The boy was first and then the girl was last. "Luke ...Leia"

Sora couldn;t hear anything else as the dream showed a man in black holding a red glowing sword.

**/End Dream/**

Sora shot out of bed panting heavily. He looked outside his window and saw the morning sun was rising, "Who was that woman and why did she know my name?" Sora asked himself.

"Sora!, Breakfast is ready!" said his mom from downstairs. After getting a quick shower and into his school uniform, He walked downstairs and saw his mother Tifa-Lockhart Strife was at work on breakfast. His mother had long black hair and an amazing figure. She had red colored eyes and his little sisters were identical to her with black hair and red eyes, Their Father Cloud Lockhart Strife was away on business. Roxas was also in his school uniform sitting at the table,

"So you got big plans with Kairi tonight at the Carnival Sora?" asked Tifa putting his breakfast down at the table.

Sora began to stutter. "H-How do you know?"

"Riku told me last night, now i want you two to have a good time tonight, just try not to make me a grandmother im too young for that" Tifa Jokes/

"MOM!" whined Sora blushing red as a tomato. Tifa, Roxas, Selena and Solaria laughed at his remark.

"You know i'm kidding Sora." Tifa said with a smile before they ate in silence.

**/Kairi's, Xion and Namine's house./**

Kairi stood in front of her mirror thinking about the dream she had last night about the black monsters. /Why am i having dreams about the black monsters? I hope Sora is not connected to this?/ She thought before taking off her nightdress and she looked in the mirror again to admire her features. . Her heart shaped face with her long crimson red hair, her breasts that were at least D cup. Her slender hips that had curves and her pale skin. She and her sisters were the hottest girls in school and every boy has tried to asked them out but they were turned down. Taking off her undergarments, she hopped into the shower to get cleaned up and ready for school. She put on a white bra and white cotton Panties. Her uniform was a white buttoned up shirt and a small blue skirt that barely covered her butt. "Seriously, Who designed these uniforms. A bunch of perverts" Kairi said fixing the skirt trying to cover her rear.

She went downstairs and saw her adopted father was reading the paper, Namine, Xion and Lea were already eating breakfast and like her. Her sisters were also in their school uniform. "Seriously, whoever designed our school uniforms is a giant perv" Kairi mumbled before she sat down and made herself a bowl of cereal.

"No worries, at least you have Sora and Riku to watch out for you three" Lea said finishing his cup of coffee. "Now you three have a good day at school. I must be getting to the office. I have a lot to do for the Festival tonight" Her father said,

"By Dad" said the three girls grabbing their bags and heading out to school. Since they live in the mayor's house. They don;t live very far from the school. Selphie joined the three girls walking together before going to their lockers which was right next to each other. "So what class you got first?" asked Namine.

"Geometry then Science class" said Xion.

", Same, What abut you Kairi?" asked Namine.

"Science then literature class" Kairi said when she felt someone lift up her skirt. "Ohhh cute white panties that fit perfectly around your sweet ass Kairi" said a boy's voice about to grope her.

"Damian!" exclaimed Kairi before turning around and glaring at the dark haired boy. How dare he try to touch her like that.

"How about you and me get together for the carnival tonight?" asked Damian taking her hand into his.

"No thanks, I am going with Sora" said Kairi shoving his hand away.

"That loser, He's a runt compared to me" Said Damian flexing his muscles.

"We'll he's ten times better than you" Kairi snapped before grabbing her books and turning away. Damian however wasn't done before he went to grab her arm only for Sora to stop him. His hand shoved his hand away from her. "Hey!, She said to leave her alone Damian"

Kairi smiled when she saw Sora come to her aid.

"Stay out of this Sora!" Damian snarled at him about to punch him only for Kairi to punch him right in the face, knocking him out. "Good punch" Riku commented with Roxas right behind him. They had seen everything.

"Thanks, he had it coming" said Kairi brushing her hand on her skirt before she took Sora's hand into hers before dragging him to class with the others following suit. School went on without any problems until they were all walking home. Sora, Riku and Roxas were heading to Sora's house while Kairi and her sisters returned home. Waiting for them at his house was Terra, Lea, Aqua and Ven. Sora dropped his bags on his table before he sat down.

"So, Ready for your date with Kairi Sora?" asked Terra.

"Not really, i'm panicking on the inside," said Sora about to freak out when Riku slapped his cheek. "Thanks i needed that'

Riku went to smack him again but Sora stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "No more, I'm good"

"Sora, Relax, This is Kairi were talking about, you had a thing for her since you guys first met" Roxas said to his brother.

"I know, but i'm afraid that she only sees me as a friend" said Sora. Riku, Aqua, Terra and Ven shared a knowing smile. They had seen the looks Kairi gives Sora when he's not paying attention.

"Sora, listen to me, you have to let your heart guide you…" said Lea as music began to play. 'What the hell?" said Terra earning a smack on the head from Aqua.

"Why is there music playing?" asked Ven looking for the source of music.

_"Look Sora, Destiny Islands, The island that is our home is alite, Ah"_ Lea began to sing to the music holding a marshmallow on a fork. "_True it's because there are fires burning everywhere"_ he pulled the marshmallow in flames to him from a tiki torch. _"But still, there's l'amour"_

He blew the fire out before eating it whole before pulling out a stack of his favorite cards. He flipped them towards Sora with the ending card being a Queen of Hearts. "_Somewhere out there in the night. Her heart is also alight, And I know the guy she just might Be burning for"_ Lea sang before he pointed to Sora.

_"A Guy like you ...She's never known Sora...A guy like you, A girl does not meet every day"_ Lea sang putting a fake Red wig on his head to make him look like Kairi. He then held fingers up to make a picture frame with Sora in the middle. "_You got a look, That's all your own, kid, Could there be two?_" Sanged Lea before he bumped his head into the shelf above him.

_"Like you, Now way?"_ sang Aqua, Terra and Ven joining in the song.

"Those other guys, She could dangle. All look the same From every boring point of view" Riku now joined in the song smacking a couple of fake Damians away with his hand. You're a surprise ...From every angle ...Mon Dieu above….She's gotta love ...A guy like you" All Five sang including Roxas now joining in the song.

_A guy like you ...Gets extra credit...You've got a certain something more"_ Terra sang to him after playing a round of poker and pushing a stack of poker chips to him. _"Your aces Kid"_ Lea added.

_"You see that face…..You don't forget it"_ Aqua sang pulling Sora over to a chair and made him sit down before She, Terra and Ven quickly worked to put him in a black tanktop shirt with blue kaki shorts and his signature yellow and black shoes with a help of some magic.

_"Want something new?...That's you…..For sure!"_ the three sang after showing Sora his look who smiled big.

_We all have gaped…..At some Adonis_" sang Aqua looking at Terra who did a pose without a shirt.

_"But then… you crave a meal more nourishing to choose"_ Terra sang holding a sandwich he pulled from the fridge. Ven moved to swipe it from him only to have birds come and attack him for the sandwich. He ran for his life.

_"No question of…..She's gotta love…..A guy like you!"_ They all sang before Lea began to play Tifa's piano with a bow on her neck. Aqua wearing a bright blue dress with red fluffy scarf and diamond earrings. She was on the piano before she sang pulling Sora close to her. _"Call me a hopeless romantic But Sora, I feel it"_

Ven was running away from a flock of bird who wanted his sandwich he stole from terra. _" She wants you so, any moment…...She'll walk through that door"_ Lea sang as Aqua went though the door and came back now dressed as Kairi"_ For…..A guy so swell ," Riku sang while the others sang another verse. With all you bring her…...A fool could tell…...It's why she fell…..For you-know-who!_

Aqua, Terra, Ven and Roxas's verse._ A guy like you…..We tell you Sora….There never was_

_Another, was he?...From king to serf…..To the bourgeoisie…..We notice every string there!_

By now the five had Sora being lifted up by sheets into the air and the others followed suit.

_"Your the one who found her!"_ sang Roxas.

They all sang"_You're the one she can always count on!...When she wants ooh-la-la_

_Then she wants you-la-la…...She will discover, guy…...You're one heck of a guy ...Who wouldn't love a guy ...Like you?"_

They were snapping their fingers to the beat of the music before Roxas handed Sora Kairi's favorite flowers in a bouquet. _"You got a lot…...The rest have not…..So she's gotta love, A guy like... youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"_

Flower petals went up everywhere after the song was finished.

"Thanks guys, i needed that" Sora replied before he looked at the time. "It's almost Five, I gotta go!" Sora exclaimed before dashing out of his house. "See you guys later, im picking up Xi for our date" Roxas said before taking off as well.

'So now what?" asked Lea.

"We wait for Tifa" said Riku as Tifa came in with the twins. She looked at them before she noticed their expressions before she said. "Selena, Solaria, go upstairs and get ready for the Carnival."

"Okay mommy" said the twins before they went upstairs to their room leaving her alone with the five.

**/Kairi's house/**

"How about this one?" asked Kairi with a Pink blouse on with blue denim jeans that fit perfectly around her curves, her lilac sneakers and her necklace was nestled between her cleavage.

"Looking good Kairi, you be having Sora float off his feet when he sees you" Selphie said giving her friend a thumbs up. Namine and Xion had already left for the carnival to be with their dates.

**/Sora/**

Sora continued onwards towards though the streets. Many people waved to him as he ran by. "I hope im not too late" Sora muttered before he saw Ben Kenobi holding a bag of groceries "Hey Ben!"

Ben looked to see Sora running over to him. "Hello Sora, I see you got big plans tonight with Kairi am i correct?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, wait don;t tell me Riku told you?" asked Sora a bit embarrassed. "No selphie told me in fact. The whole town knows about your date and some are placing bets to when you two will share a Paupo fruit. " Ben replied.

Sora's face was pure red before Ben chuckled as they arrived to Kairi's house. "But fear not Sora, im sure things are going to be fine"

"Thanks Ben" Sora said as the front door opened and out came Kairi with Selphie. Sora though when he saw her. "Wow she looks beautiful"

"Hey Sora, Ben" siad Kairi coming down to him. Sora offered her the flowers and she took them. "My favorite, Thank you Sora." She said.

"No problem, ready to go?" asked Sora offering his hand to her. She took his hand before the two waved goodbye to Ben and Selphie who watched them go. "Padme, Anakin if only you can see how much your son has grown into a fine young man" Ben said to himself. The wind began to blow in his face before he left back his house.

**/Sora's House./**

"It's time?" asked Tifa looking at the five.

"Yes, We sent word for Kira to come pick us up. The Empire or Xehanort can come any day now and we need to get Sora and Kairi to Safety" said Riku.

"I see, Then i must begin packing up, I have to pack clothes and toys for the girls and be ready when he have to make the move." Tifa said before the twins came back downstairs. "Ven? Would you mind taking the girls to the Carnival?"

"No problem Aunt Tifa" said Ven before he reached for their hands and they took him out the door to the carnival. Tifa went upstairs to begin packing.

**/Disney Castle/**

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all so I went to my old master for advice._

_He believes Master Xehanort is back and The empire is making their move at last... There's someone there after. A Key, -A Key to our survival. My master believes whoever this "Key" is, will be the most power yet, and maybe the only one who can stand up to him._

_So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key to be kept safe or we're doomed! I'll meet you there. This may be our only chance to stop Master Xehanort and his scheme and stand a chance against the empire._

_P.S._

Will you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, Pal.

"Oh, dear. What could this mean?" Daisy asked after they all finished reading the Kings letter. The Queen frowned, "It means we just have to trust the King."

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said concerned for his best friend and King. Donald looked to the Queen, "Don't worry, Your Majesty. We'll find the King and this 'Key.'"

"Thank you. Both of you." Queen Minnie gave a sad smile. Donald then turned to his girlfriend, "Daisy, can you take care of the..." Daisy cut him off, "Of coarse. You take care, now, both of you."

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany." The Queen gestured to the desk. Donald couldn't see anyone there. Until... "Down here..." Donald could see a cricket trying to get his attention. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service." He introduce himself with a bow.

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help the King." Queen Minnie told Donald and Goofy. Donald nodded. The Queen, Daisy, and Goofy, who saluted him, watched him to. So brave, so noble, so... Wait a minute. "Your coming, too!" Donald said as he dragged Goofy with him. Along the way, they also brought Max who was being trained by his father. Max uses a Sword, Shield, Bow and a skateboard as his weapons.

"Gwarsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked as they headed to the launch bay. Jiminy sat in the top of Goofy's helmet as he replied, "It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"Goofy..." Donald reminded him. He wanted to make sure Goofy remembered the rules of exploring other worlds. Goofy nodded, "Oh right... I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

"Order!" Donald corrected. "Right, World Order." Goofy laughed. Donald just signed as Max rolled his eyes at his Dad. "I guess we need new duds when we get there." Goofy added.

When Donald, Goofy, and Max got to the launch bay, Donald spoke to the microphone, "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!"

The chipmunk mechanics, Chip and Dale, saluted the duck and pulled a few levers to pull Donald and Goofy inside the Gummi ship. Much to Donald's annoyance the were carried by their butts. Pluto followed them and jumped inside. Chip and Dale were going through all the final touches as Daisy and Minnie watched from a distance. Donald gave his girlfriend a thumbs up and a wink. The engines were started up. Launch was in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."Blast off!" Donald shouted and pointed to the tunnel ahead but the arrow pointed down and the ship began to fall in the hole below.

"Wakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaohohohohohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"This is Awesome!"

They screamed until they left the atmosphere on the bottom of their world and blasted off to find King Mickey and the "Key."

**/Sora and Kairi/**

The two arrived at the carnival and saw many rides were set up and it was already crowded with people. "Where to first?" asked Sora.

"How about we go on that ride?" asked Kairi pointing to a tea cup ride.

"Your favorite ride. Let's go!" said Sora before the two got in line for the tea cups. After waiting for a good twenty minutes. They were on the ride with Sora and Kairi spinning faster than anyone. Both had smiles on their faces. They went on many more rides after the tea cups and ate cotton candy and corn dogs. Luckily Sora had gotten some money from his mom on his way to Kairi's house. They even played many carnival games with Sora winning Kairi a big teddy bear. Now we find them on top of a ferris wheel watching the stars. "I've had a great time today Sora, this night was truly amazing" Kairi said looking at him.

'Yeah, me too Kai" said Sora with a smile before he thought. "Okay, here goes."

"Kairi?" He asked making her look at him.

"Yes Sora?" asked Kairi looking at the boy she was in love with.

"I want to tell you that i like you Kairi" said Sora.

"You mean as a friend?" she asked him hoping he was going to say she was hoping to hear.

"Not as a friend...Kairi." Sora slightly paused before he finished. "I Love you Kairi."

She gasped before a big smile came across her face. "I love you too Sora and i want to be apart of your life forever." she said before pulling out a Paupo fruit. Sora looked at the fruit in her hand before back at her. Her eyes sparkled with love. "Legends says that if two people share this fruit, Their destinies become intertwined..Sora, Do you want to share it with me?"

Oh course I will." Sora said and he and Kairi smiled brighter than ever. The brought the fruit closer to their mouths. "On the count of three?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Yeah." Kairi said as the couple stared in each other's eyes. "One." Kairi said.

"Two." Sora spoke next.

"Three." The couple said in unison as they took a bite of the star shaped fruit as the bursting flavor went into their mouths.

The taste was so amazing that they continued eating the fruit and every bite they take they felt closer to each other, feeling like they were meant for each other.

As soon as they finished the fruit they felt complete. The couple looked into each other's eyes for a few moments with love and smiled brightly at each other. Before long Their lips touched before they kissed underneath the moon. Watching from afar was Ben Kenobi and Eraqus. Both with a smile on their face.

Riku, Namine, Xion, Roxas, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Lulu also cheered on seeing their friends finally together.

"oh my god." Xion muttered with a squeal.

"It's about dam time!" said Lea happy for them.

Aqua was wiping a tear away from her eyes as Riku said with a smile. "Good for you Sora, Kairi, your both perfect for each other."

Sora and Kairi broke away before looking at each other in the eyes, their foreheads touching before they said in unison. "I love you" Nothing could ruin this night for them now until the wind began to pick up making the Ferris Wheel move around a bit. Looking up did they see the peaceful night sky had turned dark and cloudy and a giant ball of Darkness had formed above them. Sora held Kairi close to him as they looked up to the sky.

**/Reconnect-**

**Uh oh, Looks like trouble is here for Sora and his friends, Sora and Kairi are dating already, well, Kairi's role in this fic will be different than the games. Besides, every King needs a Queen after all. yes i have decided to make Cloud and Tifa Sora and Roxas's parents. The next chapter will be The Night of Fate.**


	3. Night of Destiny

Dark stormy clouds have appeared over the once peaceful night of Destiny Islands making everyone scared. To make things worse, A large ball of Darkness was high above them. At the hut, Eraqus and Ben had felt the disterbane and looked to see the ball of darkness over Destiny Islands.

"They are coming" said Eraqus before the two masters began to run towards town. Sora and Kairi got off the ferris wheel and was back beside their friends. Kairi noticed Aqua, Terra, Ven, Riku and Lea were tense as if they were waiting on something.

"Riku!, What's going on?" Namine asked as the wind increased but she never got an answer from him when a black creature with yellow beady eyes appeared in front of her. The five who had seen the monsters before went pale. **"The monsters from my dream...Their Real"** Sora thought with wide eyes The monster pounced right at Namine only to meet it;s end by Riku who held a mysterious weapon in his hand. The five saw it was in the shape of a giant key with a straight wing, and the guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing,. Also, a dark angelic wing has been added to the top of the blade. to act as the teeth of the key. Its token is the Heartless Emblem, but without the spiked bars crossing it. (Way of Dawn)

"What the Fuck is That!" shouted Tidus pointed to the weapon in Riku's hand.

That;s when more of the monsters appeared heading towards the townsfolk. "No you don't" shouted Lea before with a snap of his wrists, Flames appeared around him as it took the shape of two Red and Silver Chakrams, he coated them in fire before tossing the weapons at the monsters taking them down before they can harm Selphie and the weapons returned to him. "L-Lea?" asked Roxas shocked his friend had just used Fire. Another few had appeared coming right at Xion and she flinched. "Get away from my Friend!" shouted Lea before the chakrams transformed into a Key shaped sword as well. Using quick and powerful attacks. He took down the monsters with ease. His key had the guard resembles the chakram, , with a straight hilt rather than a cross-shaped handle. The blade and teeth take the shape of a glowing translucent streak of yellow-orange flames,However, the teeth of the weapon form the shape of a hook, rather than a closed loop. The chain links resemble the chakrams; the token also resembles a pure silver version of the weapons.(Flame Liberator).

It wasn't until too long did Aqua, Terra and Ven also summoned key shaped swords out of air. Terra's weapon was by far the biggest of them all. it had a longer and more extravagant blade with teeth on both sides at the tip of the blade. The hand guard also elongates to form a wing-like shape of sorts. The Keychain is a rock fragment.(Ends of the Earth)

Aqua's weapon guard is circular and somewhat jagged around its edges. The upper half of the guard is black, the center is grey, and the bottom of it is white. The handle is a featureless, grey rod. The shaft of the blade is thin and navy blue in coloration, except for the tip, which is silver. The base of the shaft also sports two diamond-shaped bumps. The Stormfall's teeth are comprised by a rectangular frame lined with four short, blunt spikes. This frame and the spikes are all navy blue. The teeth also have three silver pieces bent at right angles; two on the inside corners of the frame and one on the inside center of one side. The Keychain links and token resemble water drops. (Stormfall)

Ven;s weapon look designed to be easily wielded in reverse. The black handle is offset from the Keyblade as opposed to being aligned with it, and the guard is equally misaligned. The guard is a dull gold color and joins with the shaft of the Keyblade to fully enclose the handle. The shaft is grey, thin, and has a very slight curve outward. There are three thin, dull gold lines that decorate the middle of the shaft. Two short bars connect the main blade to the teeth. The Wayward Wind's teeth are grey like the blade and have a wing-like shape. They are comprised by five curved bars that decrease in size the lower they are on the blade. The Keychain token is a green gem with two silver flurries of wind spiraling around it.

Everyone was shocked to see the mysterious weapons in their hands as the monsters came towards them. "There's plenty for the five of us, may the best man win" said Lea before the five charged into battle against the black monsters.

"Everyone!, Gather all the children, We make for the school" Mayor Ruko ordered as the townsfolk fled from the battle. Getting the children to safety was their priority. Riku slashed at another black monster with his keyblade before he saw a hooded figure coming towards him. Seeing him as the bigger threat did Riku charged towards the man who then summoned his own Keyblade. it' predominantly colored in different shades of blue and is decorated with elaborate, spiked shapes. The tip of the keyblade appears to be a stopwatch, while the teeth are diamond shape spikes that are connected by a black web structure similar to the design on the base of the top spire . The Keychain shares the time theme represented in the blade, and its token is an hourglass. The shaft of the blade features an ever-present blue glow. A blue eye was on it as was a horned lionhead at the top. The hooded figure blocked his incoming attack before they began to battle.

Sora and Kairi yelled out "Riku!"

"Sora!, Kairi, Run to Safety!, Its you two they want!" Terra taking on a large swarm of the monsters when another man in a black coat appeared. He was holding a large axe sword, a meter long, and has a blue handle roughly half the length of the blade. The top and bottom of the handle end in spikes resembling those on the Nobody logo. The blade is mostly black with a red edge and several other red patterns decorating it. The top of Skysplitter's blade curves noticeably and the tip is flat and fans out. The bottom edge of the blade is serrated. It also sports a strange, square, pale yellow guard on the opposite side of the handle as the blade. This guard is decorated with black lines on the corners and a thin, red "X" on the top side. The man charged at Terra but he blocked it with his own Keyblade before engaging the man.

Aqua was engaging another hooded figure with knives as her weapon as she tried to slash at the blue haired woman but she blocked every strike with her weapon. Lea and Ven were the only two left defending their friends from the monsters. "Keep it up Lea!" Ven replied as he took down another monster.

"I can do this all day" said Lea taking down a few more monsters. Sora and them watched on as their friends fought against the monsters. "We're gotta help them" said Sora before he grabbed a toy sword and handed another one to Kairi and Tidus. Xion and Roxas grabbed a broken pipe and Namine with a Baseball bat. Selphie with her jump rope, wakka with his ball, ran over to Lea and Ven.

"What are you guys doing!" shouted Lea taking down another monster with his weapon.

"We came to help, besides you guys better have a good explanation for all this?" asked Kairi to him.

"All in due time Princess" spoke a dark voice as a man in a mask appeared. Sora gritted his teeth remembering he saw this guy yesterday. . "Lea, you keep them safe, I have a score to settle!" Ven said before running towards the figure in the mask. The figure also summoned a giant key as well. The teeth and head are black with a red outline and possesses a round, cog-like shape. The handle is red and the guard has the same coloration and cog-like shape as the teeth. The shaft is predominantly colored in shades of grey and sports a copper-colored gear in the center, with two intersecting, black chains wrapped around it. Two more chains are wrapped around the base of the shaft in a similar fashion. It also has two blue cat like eyes: one located in the head of the blade and one embedded in the hilt. Its Keychain is comprised of three small, copper gears and ends in a charm resembling two halves of a gear arranged in an S-shape. The figure blocked Ven's strike with wase before he said "Hello Brother."

"Vanitas!" shouted Ven before he parried his next strike and the two began to fight each other as well. Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas,Xion, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were struggling with the monsters, their weapons were of no use against the monsters. "Guys this ain't working!" shouted Xion as she dodged another monster and tried to hit it with her sword but it went into the ground.

"I know Xi," said Namine as she dodged another monster. That;s when a bright light came from Sora, Kairi, Namine, Xion and Roxas's weapons. "Huh?" they said before they knew it, they were holding Keyshaped swords too.

Sora was holding a giant key with the blade silver and the hilt gold. a mouse keychain on the end of it. (Kingdom Key)

Kairi was also holding a giant key but hers was round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the key and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken keychain connects the hilt to the star fruit token.(Destiny's Embrace)

Roxas was holding two giant keys in his hands. The one in his rigth hand was pitch black, the hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness" (闇). The Keychain's token is a black version of Sora's crown necklace. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade. A purple diamond in its hilt. (Oblivion.)

The second key in his left hand was pure white. it's shaft displays two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings, contrasting the bat wings that comprise Oblivion's handle. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light" (光), Its Keychain token is Kairi's good luck charm, a star sewn together from Thalassa Shells.(Oathkeeper).

Namine was also holding a giant key as well from her transformed stick. . The blade was much similar to the black blade Roxas had only it was white and the teeth was spikes. The guard of the weapon was made of two angelic wings and the keychain token was a sketchbook.(Chain of Memory)

Xion was holding a key much similar to Sora's only The guard is green and orange, with the edges at the bottom tipped with orange circles and the edges on the top capped with a sun parallel to the teeth and a moon on the other side. The base of the blade is green with red stripes running on the side.(Dawn Till Dusk)

Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were stunned to see the weapons in their hands, "What in the world?" asked Sora holding his new weapon in shock as did the others with their new weapons. Suddenly they heard a voice speak to them.

_"Keyblade…..Keyblade ...KEYBLADE"_

"The Keyblade." said Lea before he grinned. "Welcome to the club!"

"Lea! Watch out!" Roxas said before he tossed the white one towards him. The blade made impact with a monster before it got destroyed. "Nice toss Rox but serious, how did you get Two!" He won.

"Worry about that Later Lea!" Tifa exclaimed landing near them. On her back was Selena and solarira. A monster came towards her. "Mom look out!" Shouted Sora but he never expected his mother to roundhouse kick the monster before punching another way from her daughters. 'Mom?!" said Roxas and Sora shocked seeing their mom do that. The monsters advanced towards them before The five with their new weapons charged. Tifa looked at Selphie, Tidus and Wakka before she handed them a weapon. Selphie with a pair of nunchucks(Strange Vision), Tidus with a sword(Caladbolg) and Wakka with a spiked ball(World Champion)

"Take these, There much more suited for combat than those toys" said Tifa before she went back to protecting her children. The three friends joined Sora and the others as they began to fight back the monsters until the big one from Sora's Dream appeared. "Him too!" shouted Sora.

"Focus Sora, you guys can handle him," said Lea when another hooded individual came out of nowhere with claymore and he blocked it with flame Liberator. "Hello Isa" said Lea greeting the man when his hood fell off to reveal a man with blue hair and Yellow eyes. "Lea" said Isa before the two engaged in their own battle.

Sora moved in for the attack on the bigger one.

So he did., gripping the Keyblade tight in his hands and then ran toward the shadow monster. He leaps into the air, the Keyblade raised high over his head. "Take this" he said as he landed a few hits on the monsters head. It groaned in pain as it raised it's hands to form a dark sphere. The sphere left it's hands as it vanished. Smaller spheres of darkness fell down.

Kairi moved as the dark spheres rained down from the sky. The monster then formed a fist as it slammed it into the ground creating a puddle of darkness. More shadows came out and they stalked towards them. "Xi, Nam, let's get the small fry" said Roxas as he and the two girls began taking down the small shadows.

In front of the School, A defense line was set between the police and the monsters. The Chief of Police was Riku's father, Ryoku. He had short silver hair and his uniform had a tear from one of those monsters. In his hands was a AR-15. "There's too many of them sir!" shouted one of his deputies.

"We have to keep the townsfolk safe!" said Ryoku before he shot a few rounds at another one but it went into the ground. A mother holding a child was scared as the monsters advanced to her before Eraqus and Ben stood in front of her. "Back off Heartless!" said Eraqus before he summoned his Keyblade, Master Defender while Ben pulled out a metal cylinder and ignited a blue blade of light. The monsters turned away from the defense line before advancing towards the two masters. "Let the Darkness Die!" shouted Eraqus as he formed a ball of light on his keyblade before firing chains of light at the monsters. The chains took down the monsters and the ones he missed were taken out by Ben. Once the monsters were taken down did they turn to Ryoku and Ruko. "Eraqus? Ben?,"

'Do not worry Mayor Ruko, We will protect you all" said Ben when Eraqus's pocket vibrated. He pulled out a strange device much like aquas before he answered it to reveal a girl with black hair and wearing goggles. "_Master Eraqus and Master Kenobi, I got bad news, The empire is on the way with Three Star Destroyers and there bringing a lot of Stormtroopers," _

"How much time do we have Kira.?" asked Eraqus.

"_Ten minutes before they get there. I'm bringing the Scala into orbit now,"_ said Kira. An engine noise was heard as the two masters, Cheif Ryoko and Ruko looked up to see a CR90 Corvette descending from the sky. It avoided the dark ball as it was beginning to bring in trees. The ship landed in front of the school as the ramp opened as soldiers wearing uniforms came pullng out with weapons and leading them was a man with a superhuman body about the same age as Lea and he was holding a Keyblade called Darknaw(Fully Upgrade). He was wearing a white tank top which showed off his muscles. Camouflage pants and black combat boots. He was taller than Master Eraqus as he and his men came to him. "Master Eraqus, Master Kenobi, Awaiting orders!" the man said.

"General Bron, I need you to take some of your men and go help out General Riku and the others at the beach line. The enemy is after the heir of light and the Princess of Heart." Eraqus ordered

"Yes sir, Alright men move it double time!" Bron said before he lead the charge towards the beach. Several more soldiers came out with weapons before they began to fire blue rounds at the monsters while Eraqus and Ben kept the monsters away,

Riku and the mysterious figure was still battling each other until they heard engines before looking up to see several crafts heading down. "Great, The Empire is here too" Riku muttered before he forced the man back but the man had knocked his keyblade out of his hand. The figure dismissed his keyblade before pulling out two blue Ethereal Blades and held them in front of him. "You never win against me" said the figure.

"Then it's a good thing i have this" Riku said before pulling out a metal cylinder before a blade of light which was colored Amethyst and held the blade like he did with his normal stance. The figure scoffed before he charged towards Riku with his blades. Riku parried them with his blade before jumping back and using lightning from his hands. The Figure raised his hands at some rocks before thet blocked the lightning. That left Riku an opening as he fired a dark firaga at him which the figure took the spell to the chest before he combined his two blades into one before blocking Riku's strike.

Terra and the other hooded figure was in a match of brute strength and their powers over earth. The man slammed his hands into thr ground to create pillars of rock. Terra quickly morphed his keyblade into a whip before using the whip to destroy the rock pillars, Terra then transformed them into a pair of gauntlets before he charged at the hooded man and punched him several times in the chest as his hood fell off to reveal his face. with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones, blue eyes and small eyebrows. His hair is auburn and slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes. The man jumped back before grabbing his Axe Sword,

"You may call me Lexaeus and it is an honor to fight against one of the keyblades strongest warriors" Lexaeus replied before he began to glow with a red aura. Terra charged towards him with his Keyblade taking down Heartless that tried to get in his way before Lexaeus shouted. "AYER'S ROCK!"

His axe Sword Skysplitter was coated in Earth before he did a 180 degree spin before jumping high above Terra with his weapon raised. Terra quickly transformed his keyblade into a giant cannon.

"ULTIMA CANNON!" shouted Terra. His cannon fired a beam of energy at Lexaeus who slashed his weapon down on the beam causing both to be thrown back. Terra and Lexaeus glanced at each other before charging again with their weapons.

Aqua and the woman known as Larxene were fighting not to far from Ven and Vanitas, Aqua raised a barrier spell to block larxene's lightning before she fired a blizzaga spell at her. "Raging Storm!" she said as three pillars of fire move around her and struck the blonde haired woman. 'I'm though playing nice" said Larxene before she rushed towards aQua with her knifes, Aqua was ready for her as she ducked underneath her knifes before she low kicked her off her feet, but Larxene had plans of her own and she slashed Aqua's leg leaving a big cut on her leg. Aqua cried out in pain before Larxene did a flip kick, hitting her in the jaw making Aqua drop her keyblade as it vanished. Larxene Grinned before she said. "And yet you call yourself a Master?"

She fired lightning at Aqua but Aqua pulled out her own metal cylinder before a blade of aquamarine light as it blocked the lighting.

"Nice little toy you got there? But guess what?, I have one too" Larxene replied before igniting a blade with a dark yellow light came out and she and aqua began to battle once again.

Sora, Kairi, Namine, Xion and Roxas were still battling the giant monster as had summoned more smaller monsters. "Together!" shouted Sora as the five of them all attacked the monsters head. The monster dissolved into shadow smoke as the five look at each other. "You Okay Kairi" Sora asked his girlfriend.

'I'm fine, ?" asked Kairi a swering her boyfriend.

"We're good" said Roxas.

"Same for us" said Namine when they heard blades not to far from them looking over to Ven and Vanitas. Ven and Vantias were at each others neck as their keyblades created sparks near the shoreline. "You gotten stronger since our last battle Brother" said Vanitas before he jumped away from Ven's Aero spell. "But guess what?, So have i!"

He fired a fireball towards Ven who dodge it and he tossed his keyblade at Vanitas using strike raid, he was thrown off guard by the attack before he blocked Vens follow up. Several heartless pounced on him holding him down and Vanitas smirked thinking the last time he had Ven down like that. But then a Dark Green blade of light cuts though them and he too held a weapon like Riku and Aqua. "So you finally got one." said Vanitas as he pulled out a black one and ignited a dark red blade with a black center. Ven grit his teeth before they began to fight each other with both of their weapons. Both were equal in skill with each other before Vanitas raised his hand with his keyblade and Ven doing the same. Both were sent flying back from using the force. Ven did recover just in time to block Vanitas's weapons with his own.

The eight then turned their heads towards Lea and Isa when Lea was thrown back by Isa. "The Moon shine downs!" shouted Isa before his claymore had spikes on it. His eyes glowing red before he charged again at Lea but he blocked it with his keyblade. Sparks flew between their weapons before Lea forced him back and moved behind him. His keyblade transformed into his chakrams and he coated them in fire. "Get Back!" He said hitting Isa with his chakrams, Isa grunted holding his side before he parried another blow from Lea.

That;s when the Eight heard ships landed on the shoreline as soldiers wearing white came out with guns and began to fire red lasers at the black monsters. "Who are those guys?" asked Roxas noticing they had spaceships when one shot at him but he ducked to avoid getting his head blown off.. "There not friendly, that's for sure" Sora said holding his weapon when the first platoon of soldiers were taken down by blue lasers. The eight turned to see Bron and his squad had arrived to the scene as they had formed a defensive perimeter around Sora and them. "Command, We have secured the eight over"

_"Good, bring them to the School so that we can prep them for Evac, Destiny Islands is going to fall and we're evacuating all the civilians,"_ said a man's voice through his earpiece,"

"Understood. Over and out" said Bron before he looked at the five new wielders of the keyblade and their friends "Alright you eight, lets move"

"Wait what?" asked Xion as they were being pushed by some of the men while the rest returned fire to the white soldiers. "But our friends!" Namine said looking over to her boyfriend who continued to duel with the figure with his blade of light.

"They can manage themselves, My job is to get you all to safety" said Bron before another big monster appeared. It's yellow eyes looking at them. "Stay back, this one is mine" Bron said cracking his neck before charging into battle with his keyblade. The large monster formed a fist and aimed right at him only for him to jump up with his blade aimed high as he struck the monster on the head. It fell down as it soon rejoined his men.

Vanitas turned to see the stormtroppers. "Typical Empire, but they won't be around long"

A loud boom shook the island before a large swarm of Shadow Heartless came out of the play island and took out all the Stormtroopers. "Now where were we?" asked Vanitas before he and Ven resumed their battle.

At the school. Tifa, Eraqus and Ben were helping the people evacuate with Mayor Ruko and Ryolu. "Everyone remain calm and get on the ship. You be safe there" said Ruko helping an elderly man into the ship when another one of the monsters had taken down the soldier. Mayro Ruko and Ryoku watched in horror as a pink light left his chest before it became surrounded by darkness, Moments later a new black creature appeared. (Soldier)

Ruko grabbed the gun and aimed it at the creature. A blut laser left his gun and struck the creature in the chest killing it. The pink sphere floated up to the sky. The soldiers continued to lay fire on the monsters keeping them away from the ramp of the ship. "Almost all civilians are almost accounted for Lady Tifa" said a soldier.

"Good, We are still waiting for my sons and their friends to get here, They are on the way with General Bron" said Tifa when they saw the Demon Tide coming towards the ship.

"I will handle this" said Eraqus before he formed a ball of light with his keyblade and fired more chains of light to the Demon Tide containing it in it's core form. "I shall assist you my friend" Said Ben raising his hands to help Eraqus contain the Demon Tide with the force.

Sora and his friends saw the Ship in front of the school. "Sora!, everyone!, Hurry get inside the ship!" Tifa shouted. Sora and them ran towards the ship taking down the monsters that dared to get in their way.

"The Darkness is too strong, I'm losing it!" Eraqus said. He and Ben were trying with all their might to contain the Demon Tide but it broke free from the chains and aimed right at them. "Open fire!" shouted Bron as his men began firing at the Demon Tide. hitting the monster with many lasers as it aimed for Sora and Kairi. "Look out!" said Bron. before the Demon Tide can consume them. Light came from within Sora's chest before his keyblade glowed blue as it then transformed into a massive weapon with Two keyshaped blades that he just wielded in the form of an X., their teeth pointed out, and shiny green wings coming off of them. Above where the two keys crossed, a glowing yellow blade of impressive length rose up, with a hollow point in the middle where another smaller blade erected underneath. The handle for the blade was where the two Kingdom Key handles met. The keychain was a red heart with two more keys crossed.

Sora heard the mysterious voice in his mind again. _"χ-blade…...χ-blade…..χ-blade!" _

Sora barely had time to register what was happening before the mysterious weapon blocked the incoming tide of monsters destroying them in less than a second. Eraqus however muttered. "It cant be"

Not that far from them. Vanitas and Ventus were in the middle of their battle when they felt it. Both boys turned to see Sora holding the weapon. "Impossible" shouted Vanitas before he shoved ven back and charged towards Sora with desire to kill.. Kairi saw the man charging towards her boyfriend. "Sora look out!" She exclaimed.

Sora turned to see Vanitas charging at him and the mysterious weapon blocked the attack for him. Like the weapon had a mind of its own. "That Blade is suppose to be mine!" shouted Vanitas looking at the χ-blade. Sora forced him back as his grip tightened on the mysterious weapon. Riku, Terra, Aqua, Ven and Lea now stood in front of Sora with their weapons raised. Vanitas, Isa, Lexaeus, Larxene and the hooded figure stood not to dar from them. Gunfire came from behind them as Stormtroopers fired at them. "Hmph, you all win this time but next time, you won't be so lucky and I will take what's mine back" Vanitas said as he and the other four went through a dark corridor. The Stormtroopers fired at the group now.

"Hurry, Get inside the ship. " said Bron before he got them all inside the ship. "Let's go!" said Eraqus as he and Ben went up in the ship. The ship's ramp closed before it began to fly up and away from the monsters and the Stormtroopers. The Ship then left Destiny islands, Sora and then watched as Destiny Islands was swallowed by the darkness. Sora still holding the mysterious weapon watched as it disappeared in a flash of golden light before it went back into his chest. Kairi, Roxas, Namine and Xion also watched as their mysterious weapons vanished too.

The masters hurried to the cockpit and saw Three Star Destroyers coming towards them. "Can you make the jump to friendly territory?" asked Lea.

"I can try but hold on tightly." Said Kira. The Scala avoided the firepower from the star destroyers but they were hot on their tail.

Tarkin watched the ship from his star destroyer before he ordered "Prepare the tractor beam"

Kira pressed several buttons before she said "Alright, here we go! Hang on tight"

The Scala jumped into Hyperspace right before the star destroyers can try to pull them in with the tractor beam. Tarkin knew he had to report to the Emperor about his failure to capture the two.

**/Unknown location/ **

Master Xehanort smashed his cup into pieces as he glared at Vanitas. "Are you certain it was the χ-blade!" He growled.

"Yes, i felt it's full power master and the son of Skywalker has it!" Vanitas exclaimed. Xehanort smashed another glass with his hand. How can it be that the boy has the weapon he seeked after.

"Without the χ-blade!, how are we to claim Kingdom Hearts?" asked Vanitas.

Xehanort put his hands on his chin before he grinned. "Then we go after the χ-blade's Twin brother, Yes...We shall forge it by fighting Eraqus and his lights against us. Summon the rest of the Organization, We shall have what's ours soon"

Vantias bowed before he left his master to think alone in his small room.

**-Reconnect- **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, Yes, Sora has the χ-blade and i will explain how he acquired it next chapter. Sora won't be using it until he has gotten a lot of battle experience and learn to master his keyblade. Next chapter Traverse town where Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas and Xion learn about the Keyblade, Heartless, Force, Sith and Jedi Order, Master Xehanort and the Empire. Yes, Selpie Tidus and Wakka will be helping the guardians of light. **


End file.
